


im not cut out for heaven

by Grimm_demon



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, but read it if you want ig, im so sorry, this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_demon/pseuds/Grimm_demon
Summary: you come home from work to find 2017!pennywise waiting for you. you wonder what he has in mind for you.





	im not cut out for heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to write this, but the meme was too good for me not to. it gets really dark towards the end so if you're not comfortable with like rape themes please do not read.

It had been a long day.

You had been working at your shitty office job all day, having to work a double as your shitty co-worker hadn't bothered to show up. Your shitty boss had seemed to developed a personal vendetta against you recently and she's done nothing but attempt to make your life miserable. And your shitty car had broken down on the way home, leaving you to wait for an hour for AAA to come and fix it up. Now you had to go back to your shitty home and be alone for the rest of the night, only your hand to keep you company. 

That's at least what you thought.

As you entered your home you saw the most ridiculous looking man. He was dressed in old timey clown attire, with long dual lines of red down his face and bright orange hair. However, no matter how ridiculous his whole get up was, he immediately made you wet with his goofy smile and receding hairline. No matter how hot this strange man was, you needed to know something.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" you demanded, growing more wet the longer you stared at him.

"I'm your fantasy, come to life." he said, standing up. He towered over you, coming closer and closer. You blushed, realizing he knew about your secret. See, you had kept a secret since puberty, one so horrifying and humiliating that you had told none of your previous lovers. 

You had a clown fetish.

Something about the bright red noses and painted faces just made you instantly hot. You had no clue why, it just did. And now this man was standing in your house, dressed up like one of your fantasies, and you had no clue what to do. 

"I actually have an idea of what to do." he said, as if reading your thoughts. "I am actually, one of my many powers you see."

You felt dizzy, so overwhelmed by everything that was occurring you felt like you could pass out. 

"Hey, no passing out, not before the fun begins." he said, smirking. He stepped very close to you, all up in your personal space, and wrapped you in his strong arms. His face came closer and closer to yours, but before he did anything you had to know something.

"What's your name?" you asked.

"I've gone by many names throughout my existence." he responded. "But by far my favorite is Pennywise. So you can call me that."

"Okay then, Pennywise," you said. "Let's get on with this."

\----------------------

Pennywise was eating your ass with gusto, tongue so far deep in your ass that you could feel him licking your intestines. Nothing could compare to this feeling. It was euphoria, ecstasy in its purest form. He slurped away, smearing makeup all over your ass. You moaned loudly, unable to hold it in any longer, as Pennywise slowly removed his tongue from your ass. 

"Are you ready for the next part?" he asked, seduction lining his voice, causing it to deepen and growl. Your only answer was a loud moan, hoping he meant what you thought he did. He knelt behind you, holding his dick in his hand. He leaned closer, slowly entering you with a low, deep moan. He pounded away at you, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he increased his thrusts. It was incredible, no feeling you've ever felt could ever compare. 

But then it started to hurt.

It didn't come all at once, it started with small pricks of pain. At first it only added to the intense pleasure you were experiencing, but then it got worse. You screamed, and not out of pleasure. You begged him to stop, and he laughed. Tears dripped steadily from your eyes, the pain increasing with each second. You scrambled at the sheets, trying to get away, but to no avail. He was stronger than you, so much stronger, and you had no way to help yourself. You screamed, hoping someone would hear you. But then you stop screaming. You try to open your mouth to cry out, to no avail. He laughs, his nails scraping into your hips, drawing blood from your fragile skin. You slowly stopped fighting, your energy draining. Not an ounce of fight was left in you as he continued. He leaned in close and whispered in your ear.

"Lust tastes better than fear."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend for this to end like this but i just wanted to add a little of my own horror themes into it for the fun of it. hope you enjoyed. none of my other works will be like this, this was just for the meme


End file.
